


Christmas Party

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Just a party





	Christmas Party

10 years after the events of Jason's death at the river. Then one of them decided to throw a Christmas party was gonna happen. Somehow things could turn around quick. Betty sighed, "Jug it's been 10 years and a party some person threw." Jughead said, "Ya know 10 years ago was different." They pulled up to a house and no one was there. Betty shrieked, "Fake party stupid Reggie."

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica/Cheryl coming soon  
> Archie/Valarie coming soon as well


End file.
